


What Fourth Wall?

by captain_0bvious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Go in with an open mind, I'm Sorry, John is the calm one, Mycroft and Sherlock cant handle it, Trust me it'll work, the first sentence or two is a mess, whats going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: "The Fourth Wall is tumbling down,tumbling down, tumbling down,The Fourth Wall is tumbling down,my dear fandom.Build it up with scripts and tears,Scripts and tears, scripts and tearsBuild it up with scripts and tears,My dear Moftiss.Scripts and tears are all soggy,All soggy, all soggy,Scripts and tears are all soggy,My dear writers."Hellllllllllllllllo everybody! Jim Here! I'm out and about in your world now, sooooooooooooooo much funner than mine. Here everyyyybodyyyyyyyy is sooooooooooooo happy to see me! I broke the infamous Fourth Wall, (Turns out, it really does exist!) It was easyyyyyyyy, and now you're stuck with me!! Hoorayyyyyyyyyyy!!! Of Course, Mycie boy and Sherlyyy will try and fix it, with Johnny boy, but, between you and I, it wont be easy, might even be impossibleeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Bye bye for now!Oh, I'm back to say the Author wanted me to tell you to read the tags, and if you don't like this, I have permission to buuuuuuurn you all! Mwahahahahaahahhahahaah. See you later!!!!!!!! Or will you?
Relationships: Amanda Abbington/Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch & Martin Freeman, Mark Gatiss/Ian Hallard, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What Fourth Wall?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Welcome to a insane idea, just, ya, enjoy the madness. hehe. Oh, and i know the start is a mess, but that'll get sorted i swear

'Hi, uh, John Watson here, and, well, that happened.'  
Holes are everywhere, that show a completely different world.

'Uh, I don't get it either. We all got a message, a crazy message that simply said, ahem, " _The Fourth Wall is tumbling down and it is glorious! -JM."_ And not long after that, the holes appeared, The resident genius' would explain, or at least talk about this to you, but...'

  
John turns to two huddled men, both sharing a shock blanket, muttering to each other about the impossibilities of the current situation, rocking as they do. Anderson is beside them, giving off theories to them and a bewildered looking looking Lestrade, who looks like he's not sure what to do. 

  
'So, yea, no one knows what is going on, only that Moriarty is behind this, and, we have to find him, and, fix it somehow? Of course, we also have to get him too before he creates too much chaos, but don't worry, we'll-'

  
"Oi! John! Quit talking to the, uh, viewers? Readers? Oh bugger, to whoever is behind the, just get your ass over here and comfort your boyfriend before he works himself into a danger week."

  
"Coming Greg!"

  
John walks back to the group, sitting beside Sherlock and wrapping an arm around the skinny man.

  
"How is this possible? Can it be possible? Maybe this is one big hallucination. Like Baskerville. Remember that John? That was just a drug. Maybe Moriarty drugged us all somehow. Has to be, can't be real. It isn't logical John! It's just impossible!"

He buries he head into his knees, shaking uncontrollably, Mycroft not much better off.

  
"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth, brother mine..."

Mycroft stood, shedding the blanket, and walked over to one of the holes, examining it, as Sherlock unsteadily got up and did the same, while John followed after, phone out, curious, before grabbing Sherlock's when he realised the taller man's had better coverage, and looked up a few things.

"Interesting, the world beyond seems just like ours but not, so, what could we expect in it?"

  
"Sherlock?"

  
"Not now John. I have actually in spare time read up about the possibilities of infinite dimensions, but it was only ever theories, this seems to confirm it."

  
"Mycroft?"

  
"Not now Doctor Watson. And what did these theories and possibilities suggest?"

  
"Sherlock!"

  
"John! Can't you have, just a bit of patience? We're trying to work this out you know! They seem, dear brother, to suggest various dimensions layering each other, side by side, easy to slip into if you know how to. I never read too much about it though, clearly Moriarty did however, now, if only we knew into which dimension we were in."

  
"OI! SHERLOCK! MYCROFT! WOULD YOU BLOODY LISTEN?!"

  
"What?" Both Holmes brothers turned to look at John at the same time. Noticing the phone at the same time, and the strange look on his face.

  
"It seems, in the world that, Moriarty broke into, we are, a TV show, called simply Sherlock. I looked up our names, starting with Sherlock's, I wanted to see if the information from there," he gestures to the nearest hole, "would leak into here, and it did. Apparently, over there, we're all played by actors, yours," he says to Mycroft, "apparently, is one of the writers for the show. Theres more too.. so much more..."

  
Wordlessly, he hands over the phone, watching as they scroll through the search results on their separate phones, their faces cycling between curiousity, confusion, disgust and anger. Occasionally, they looked at each other, exchanging a look that John always referred to as a 'Holmsian look' speaking a language no one else could understand. They were still looking through when Anderson bounded over in excitement.

  
"So. I've been talking to Greg! And he told me to get lost, so I came here. But I think this is the breaking of the infamous Fourth Wall. You know, the thing that separates characters from those watching. And we are the characters!"

  
Sherlock stayed silent, looking like what he was thinking was torturing him, so, John took it upon himself to translate, "We know, we already worked it out, well done for being right."

  
Anderson stood, looking like he was about to burst into happiness, and before anyone could stop him, he raced through the nearest hole, causing Greg to follow him with a curse, leaving John, Mycroft and Sherlock standing, looking at each other, before stifling a curse of his own, John grabbed the two of them and dragged them through the hole with a ' _woosh'_ sound.


End file.
